Recent years have seen growing demand for large display screens formed by combining liquid crystal display panels, plasma display panels, and other such display devices in rows and columns.
The attachment fittings used to constitute a large display screen by combining display devices in rows and columns have been a combination of a stationary frame that is fixed to a wall, a framework, or another such attachment surface, and a movable frame that is pulled out toward the front side of the stationary frame.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-75757) discloses a wall-hanging attachment device for attaching a specific display device to a wall, the wall-hanging attachment device comprising a frame body having an installation face that is opposite the wall where the device is to be fixed, a catch opening that can catch the installation face of the frame body by means of a specific fitting provided to the wall, a plurality of fixing screw holes that are provided for screwing the frame body to the wall, and a plurality of positioning holes.
With the wall-hanging attachment device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, it is an easy job to fix the wall-hanging attachment device itself to a wall, and the wall-hanging attachment device itself can also be securely attached to the wall.
However, the following problem was encountered with the conventional wall-hanging attachment device discussed above. Specifically, with the wall-hanging attachment device disclosed in the above publication, individual wall-hanging attachment devices can be accurately attached to a wall, but when a large screen is formed by combining a plurality of display devices in rows and columns, the positioning between the adjacent display devices is also important.
All the configuration of the above wall-hanging attachment device achieves, however, is an increase in the accuracy at which the individual wall-hanging attachment devices are attached to the wall, and it can hardly be considered that there is an increase in the accuracy of the positions of the display devices and the wall-hanging attachment devices disposed adjacently.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a display device attachment fitting and a display device attachment jig with which the positional accuracy of display devices can be increased in the formation of a large screen by combining a plurality of display devices in rows and columns.